No Good Deed
by natalieblack2
Summary: Confrontation between Glinda and Elphaba right before the song "No Good Deed" Musicalverse.


**Hey everybody, Brooke here. Yes, I know I'm still alive. It's been hard to write lately. I've been having a lot of writers block and haven't really got my lazy butt into the writers chair for a while. But have no fear! A new story is here!**

**This is the scene from the musical **_**Wicked**_** before "No Good Deed" when Elphaba confronts Glinda after Dorothy leaves with Nessa's shoes- the silver/ruby slippers. Hope you like it! ~Brooke**

"That's right; you just take that one road the whole time!" Glinda the Good called to the little girl. She watched her for a minute before turning away, biting her lip.

"Hope they don't get lost, I'm so bad at giving directions," she confessed to herself. _Oh, well. They'll figure it out, _she thought. Glinda glanced back at the girl's house with a pang of sadness. Her friend had just died because of that structure. Poor Nessa. Glinda strode over to a bush and plucked a few flowers to lie on the ground in honor of her fallen classmate. Kneeling, she bowed her head.

"Nessa," she whispered. _Poor dear._

"What a touching display of grief," mocked a voice behind her. Glinda's heart stopped. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another," she said hotly, getting to her feet.

"I wanted something to remember her by," explained Elphaba, coming closer. "And all that was left of her were those shoes. And now that _retched_ little farm girl has walked off with them! So I would appreciate some time alone. To say goodbye to my sister." Glinda backed away as her former friend and roommate got to her knees.

"Nessa? Nessa, please. Please forgive me," Elphaba begged, willing away the tears. Glinda's heart seemed to break.

"Elphie? Elphie, you mustn't blame yourself! It's… dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but… accidents will happen!" Glinda reasoned, hoping to comfort her lost friend. Elphaba looked up in anger.

"You call this an accident?" she cried. Glinda backtracked.

"Well, maybe not an accident…"

"So what _would _you call it?" Elphaba demanded, getting to her feet.

"Well... a regime change," Glinda tried, "caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate." Elphaba was incredulous.

"Oh! So you think cyclones just _appear_! Out of the blue!"

"No! I never really knew how…"

"You should be telling everyone how _wonderful_ everything is!" Elphaba continued. Glinda became defensive.

"Well, I'm a public figure now! People expect me to…"

"_Lie?"_

"Be encouraging!" Glinda snapped, losing her patience. "And what exactly have you been doing? Besides riding around on that filthy old thing?" She motioned to Elphaba's broom, clutched in the green hand like a lifeline.

"Well, we can't all come and go by _bubble_," Elphaba mocked. "Whose invention was that? The Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't, I'm sure he'd still take credit for it."

"Yes, well… a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, aren't we?" Glinda implied. Elphaba froze, her temper flaring.

"Now wait just a clock tick! I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened... it's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!" she countered. Glinda's anger flashed. Her hand shot out and slapped Elphaba hard across the green cheek. Elphaba paused, not believing what had just happened, before letting out a loud, high pitched cackle. She grinned at Glinda sinisterly.

"Fell better now?" Elphaba asked sweetly.

"Yes I do," Glinda gloated, smugly.

"Good," _SLAP! _"so do I!" Glinda reeled from the blow. Before they knew what they were doing, the two ex-roommates circled each other and brandished their weapons, Elphaba her broomstick and Glinda her wand. They charged, Glinda finally dropping her wand and grabbing the witch's hat to slap her with. Suddenly, the Gale Force came running, grabbing Elphaba and hauling her away from her attacker.

"Stop! Let me go!" Elphaba cried. Glinda felt her arms being pulled back by another force member.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get here, Miss," he said to Glinda.

"What?" she was confused. Nobody knew she was here. "What do you mean?"

"I can't believe you would sink this low," Elphaba began. "To use my sister's death as a trap? To capture me?"

"Elphie, I didn't mean for this to happen!" Glinda pleaded. Just as she began towards her friend, a man swung between them on a rope. Glinda's heart failed.

_Fiyero_!

"Let the green girl go!" he barked at the force members holding Elphaba. Glinda saw the flash of a musket as he aimed for one of them.

"Fiyero, no!" Elphaba cried, straining against the many arms that anchored her to the spot.

"I said let her go!" Fiyero snapped. "Or explain to all Oz how the wizard's guard watched while Glinda the Good was slayed." To Glinda's- and Elphaba's- horror, he turned the gun to Glinda's head.

"Fiyero, no," pleaded Glinda.

"I _said_, let her go!" he repeated. Glinda waved the guards away and they let go of Elphaba's arms. She stumbled to Fiyero.

"Alright, Elphaba. Go. "he urged, grabbing her broom that she had lost at her siege and throwing it to her. "Now."

"No. Not without you," Elphaba vowed, wielding her broomstick at the force.

"Fiyero please!" Glinda begged.

"Hush now," he ordered her. Elphaba started for him.

"_GO_!" he bellowed. She froze. Glinda eyed her over his head.

"Do it," she croaked, tossing the witch's hat to its owner. Elphaba caught it, looked at Fiyero one last time, and fled. Fiyero looked to where she disappeared to, and dropped the gun in surrender.

"Seize him!" ordered a guard.

"No!" cried Glinda. They ignored her and grabbed him, pulling him away.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Glinda exclaimed. "Stop it! In the name of Glinda! Stop!" The guards paused.

"Don't you see?" Glinda continued, looking from Fiyero to the guards, "He wasn't going to harm me! He just…" It finally clicked for her.

"… he-he loves _her_." She bowed her head. Fiyero shook his in remorse.

"Glinda, I'm so sorry," he whispered. The guard finally lost patience.

"Take him out to the field there!" he ordered.

"No! Wait!" Glinda pled. The guards took no heed.

"Put him up on those poles till he tells us where the witch went!"

"Don't you hurt him! Please! Don't hurt him!" The guard caught her as she flew at him. Glinda turned in horror to see her beloved Fiyero being hoisted up onto poles. She wailed with grief and anger, but she wasn't the only one.

"_FIYEROOOOOO!"_

"_FIYEROOOOOOOOOO!"_

Elphaba screamed his name in a rage so powerful, she was seeing red. She flipped the pages of the Grimmerie so fast, they began to tear. She finally found the spell she'd pursued and chanted in a steady rhythm.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<br>Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<em>

_Let his flesh not be torn  
>Let his blood leave no stain<br>When they beat him  
>Let him feel no pain!<em>

_Let his bones never break  
>And however they try<br>To destroy him  
>Let him never die!<br>Let him never die!_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<br>Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka… eleka..<em>

"What good is this chanting? I don't even know what I'm reading!" Elphaba fumed turning away from the book and clutching her hair in frustration. "I don't even know what trick I ought to try!" She turned and looked out the tower window.

"Fiyero, where are you? Already dead or bleeding?," she thought woefully. She became angry at herself. "One more disaster I can add to my generous supply!"

Flying about the room, she tried to bury her grief as a resolution formed in her head.

"No good deed goes unpunished," she hissed, "No act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished: that's my new creed!_"_ She turned and addressed Chistery and his siblings in a bitter voice.

"My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead! No good deed goes unpunished!" Running back to the window, she began to think of the people she'd tried to help that turned into a disaster.

_Nessa:_ She'd hated Elphaba for not thinking of helping her own sister before all those other Animals. And when she did, Elphaba had almost killed the man her sister loved._  
>Doctor Dillamond:<em> He was caged up like some good-for-nothing bird at the Wizard's palace just because he'd been her teacher._  
>Fiyero: <em>Probably dead, just because he helped her escape. The brainless idiot!

Elphaba let out an angry sob._ "Fiyero!"_ she screamed. The witch paced back and forth.

"One question haunts and hurts. Too much, too much to mention: Was I really seeking good? Or just seeking attention?" she laughed coldly.

"Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye? If that's all good deeds are then maybe that's the reason why…" Elphaba stomped to the window again and bellowed, not caring if anyone heard her.

"No good deed goes unpunished! All helpful urges should be circumvented! No good deed goes unpunished! Sure, I meant well - Well, look at what well-meant did!" The witch paused.

"All right, enough - so be it! So be it, then…" Elphaba grinned wickedly and looked to her ceiling, proclaiming as if the whole of Oz were there.

"Let all Oz be agreed, I'm wicked through and through!" Then, she lowered her head.

"Since I cannot succeed, Fiyero, saving you… I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again. Ever again!" Elphaba cackled evilly.

"No good deed will I do again!"

And thus was born… The Wicked Witch of the West.

**Well? My first **_**Wicked**_** fic! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
